i'll talk to the stars above you
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Dari sini aku melihat kereta." {AU}


_("Dari sini aku melihat kereta.")_

.

.

.

 **i'll talk to the stars above you**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Western. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Alfred pernah melihat rumah di langit.

Esok hari, rumah itu berubah menjadi seekor tupai kecil. Ia jadi kesulitan menemukan rumah yang kemarin. Ia harus mengelilingi halamannya untuk menemukan bentuk yang sama.

"Dari sini aku melihat kereta."

Alfred menoleh pada Natalya. Muncul dari rumpun-rumpun berkaki jenjang bunga matahari yang tengah tidur, dia mendongak sambil berjalan.

"Kereta?"

Natalya mengangguk. "Itu."

Alfred tak langsung mengamati apa yang ditunjuk Natalya. Alih-alih, cara lidah Slavia Natalya menukik pada kata singkat itu, terdengar sangat membekas. Dia pembelajar bahasa Inggris yang baik, dan terima kasih sekali dialek itu melengket.

"Dari tengah sana juga kelihatan."

Alfred mengulum bagian dalam pipinya.

* * *

Bunyi-bunyian di dapur sudah selesai. Alfred baru sadar dan ia berhenti mengelap pisaunya. Barangkali Natalya sudah selesai dengan supnya (demi Tuhan, sup, sup panas! Di cuaca yang memanggang diri. Memang susah mengajak penghuni padang salju bertahan diri di padang debu).

Memang sudah tidak ada orang di belakang. Dan begitu mudah untuk mencari di mana Natalya mengasingkan diri. Alfred tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencarinya; bahkan sejak hari pertama Natalya dititipkan padanya dia selalu ingin tahu, mengapa kehilangan gadis itu dari pandangannya membuatnya merasa ganjil.

Dia memang _di sana_. Duduk di antara buncak kelopak-kelopak kuning yang layu, tenggelam di antara kaki-kaki bunga yang jenjang dan lurus kaku. Melipat kaki dan memegang satu bunga. Menanti telegram yang tak kunjung datang dari kakak laki-lakinya. Alfred selalu iba.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Alfred menyeruak.

"Nanti saja." Tanpa diaba-aba, Natalya berdiri. Menggenggam bunganya. "Bunga mataharimu bagus. Sama seperti yang di rumah. Aku suka."

"Cantik, ya?" Alfred memandang bergantian si bunga dan si Natalya. Ingin dia berkata _sama denganmu_ , tapi gadis ini sama sekali bukan bunga matahari. Bukan kembang pemuja surya yang gila cahaya. Dia keping salju. Dia kristal es. Beku dan cemerlang. Ajaibnya bisa bertahan di daerah setengah gurun pasir, sekian puluh mil dari kota dan hanya dikelilingi peternakan kuda yang dikelola seorang pemuda payah yang baru saja ditinggal mati kakeknya.

Natalya menelengkan kepala, "Nada bicaramu itu persis sekali dengan kakekmu."

"Oh," Alfred menganggapnya sebagai pujian. "Senang kau juga memerhatikan Kakek."

Natalya mengangkat bahu, memijat-mijat kelopak secara bergantian. "Bagaimanapun, aku tinggal setengah tahun lebih bersamanya."

Alfred tersenyum kecil. Ia menggamit tangan Natalya. "Ayo masuk. Nanti kau meleleh," katanya, memayungi Natalya dengan satu tangan. Ia mengulum tawa.

Natalya hanya berdecak satu kali.

* * *

Malam itu, lagi-lagi Natalya menghilang dari dipannya.

Alfred menggeleng-geleng. Telegram-telegram yang Natalya tunggu tak mungkin datang. Sudah setengah tahun. Lebih, malah, karena Kakek tak pernah bilang seberapa lama persisnya ia tinggal bersama Natalya dan saudaranya di kota sana. Bisa jadi kakak laki-laki Natalya memang menghilang setelah pamit kuliah di Iowa, karena Kakek bilang, mata-mata Soviet bisa saja menyeberang benua dan menghabisi sisa-sisa aktivis penolak Soviet Merah hingga menghanguskan jejak terakhir mereka di atas bumi.

Namun, mulut Alfred tertutup. Mana dia tega. Kakak perempuan Natalya sudah menghilang di pelayaran mereka dari kampung halaman ke Tanah Baru. Jika hati Natalya adalah kaca, entah sekarang sudah pecahan keberapa yang jatuh dari bingkai.

"Tidak mengantuk?"

Natalya, masih berlipat kaki, mendongak dengan matanya yang seperti dilompat-lompati cahaya saat terkena lampu yand dibawa Alfred. "Aku suka bau bunga matahari ini."

 _Mana ada_. Alfred hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa menunggu telegram kakakmu? Kau bisa mencoba mengirimkannya. Dia memberitahumu universitasnya, 'kan? Aku akan mengantarmu ke kota besok."

Dari cara pandang saja, Alfred sudah mengerti rasa kehilangan yang menular dan menusuk itu. Dia jadi merindukan kakeknya untuk sesaat.

"Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak."

Alfred meletakkan cahaya di antara kaki-kaki bunga. Ia juga duduk, bersila pada tanah yang lembab.

"Kakek pernah bilang, kalau merindukan seseorang dan tak tahu harus bilang apa pada siapa, berceritalah pada bintang."

Natalya melempar pandangan ke angkasa. Lama, ia menenggelamkan diri dalam keheningan. "Aku melihat kereta itu lagi."

"Ah, ya, kereta itu bisa mengantarkan pesanmu pada kakakmu."

Natalya mencibir halus. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

Alfred terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan bilang pada kereta itu. Aku selalu dikatai Kakek 'anak kecil'. Aku selalu menjadi bocahnya. Mungkin kereta itu benar-benar akan menyampaikan harapanmu pada kakakmu."

Terdengar tarikan napas yang sangat panjang. Alfred, di sisi lain, tak sadar dia mencengkeram reremukan kering di tanah.

"Mungkin dia sudah mati."

Alfred menelan liur yang pahit.

"Sejak kecil kami hidup dalam bahaya. Sebagai keturunan yang bisa saja memegang tahta ketsaran lagi, kami selalu diincar. Mungkin inilah waktunya."

Ada yang menderu di telinga Alfred. Rasa dingin juga menjawil-jawilnya jahil. Bisa juga bebungaan membuat malam ini jadi sendu, pikirnya.

Tak pernah ada yang membuat Alfred salah tingkah, kecuali saat ini. Ia memain-mainkan sampah.

"Alfred."

"Mm."

"Tetap hidup, ya?"

Napas Alfred tercekat sesaat.

"Karena sepertinya cuma kau yang bisa bicara pada bintang. Mungkin kau benar-benar bisa menyampaikan salamku pada Ivan." Lalu seperti ada senyum pahit yang disembunyikan dengan menunduknya Natalya.

Alfred menatapnya seperti di Natalya-lah semua pesan hidupnya tertuju. Seperti di Natalya-lah angan-angan berakhir. "Bagiku, cuma kau yang tersisa," Alfred mencoba jujur, "dan bagimu, juga cuma aku, 'kan?"

Natalya mengangguk tanpa beban.

* * *

Ada bau roti, setengah hari setelah Alfred kembali dari pasar di kota.

"Kau ... memasak roti?"

Natalya mengernyit, "Bagaimanapun, ini gurun. Jika sup panas terus, tidak enak, 'kan?"

"Oh. Kau sudah belajar untuk hidup di sini, rupanya." Dengan riang, Alfred mencubit roti hangat itu. Kenyal dan harum.

"Malam ini bicara pada bintang lagi, ya."

"Untuk kakak laki-lakimu? Atau yang perempuan?"

Natalya menggeleng; cukup mengejutkan untuk Alfred.

"Kakekmu. Titip salamku padanya."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: setting cerita ini terjadi di masa post-perang dunia ii. gelombang imigran dari belarus tidak hanya sekali datang ke amerika serikat, tetapi yang cukup signifikan adalah setelah perang dunia ii, kebanyakan pergi karena masalah politik.

dan, konstelasi 'kereta' yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah ursa minor. hehe. thanks udah mampir! o/


End file.
